1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to optical instruments useful for making a distant object appear nearer. Such instruments are comprised of an arrangement of lenses which operate to magnify the image of the distant object to aid in visual observation of the object. The invention further relates to optical instruments which are adapted for manual use such as a telescope, which is useful with one eye, and binoculars, which are useful with two eyes. The invention more particularly relates to an article of manufacture which protects the lenses of the telescope or binoculars.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Problems Solved
An optical instrument of a size adapted for manual use by a single observer, such as a telescope or a set of binoculars, has lenses which can be damaged because they become scratched and dusty. This lense damage problem has been solved by the use of protective covers for the lenses. The known protective covers have included rigid caps which enclose a lense. Such known caps are not attached to the optical instrument, and are easily misplaced and easily lost. The known caps are difficult to manually mount on and remove from the lenses with one hand while the instrument is being used to observe some distant object.
What is required are protective shields for the lenses of a set of binoculars or a telescope which can be manually mounted on and removed from the lenses. The shields should be readily and easily employed to cover and uncover the lenses with one hand, while the other hand retains a grip on the instrument. The caps should remain attached to the instrument while the instrument is being used to view a distant object.